


What This Archangel Fears (Part Two)

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Cuddle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt Lucifer, Insecure Lucifer, Kid Lucifer, Lucifer's wings, Panic Attacks, Protective Penny Spring, Tornado, hail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been some time that something could scare Lucifer this much. Not many things could scare an Archangel of the Lord away, but this did. Lucifer found no comfort in his siblings, but he finds comfort in a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What This Archangel Fears (Part Two)

Lucifer was not doing anything out of the ordinary that morning. He woke up to an alarm of Penny, signaling for her to get ready for school. Penny opened her eyes and silenced the alarm. She snuggled closer to Lucifer for another five minutes before she sighed and succumbed to the needs that the day had. 

She pulled herself forward into a sitting position and Lucifer smiled at her bed-head. She leaned down and kissed his nose, and got out of bed. She took the covers and tucked them under the angel.

 _"An angel burrito."_ She called it. As much as Lucifer was confused by the 'burrito,' he found himself liking it. So he stayed, wrapped in the blankets as Penny got ready for school.

Penny was ready for school thirty minutes later. Lucifer got out of the burrito, ("now becoming a taco" Penny said,) and padded to the brown haired hunter. 

"I will miss you." Lucifer said, standing by her. Penny smiled. She walked up to him and kissed him slowly. When she pulled away he could feel the mintyness of her chap-stick on her lips.

"I will too." She kissed him again. "If you need me," She said that morning, "For any reason, do not hesitate to ask." 

*

Lucifer sat in the Library, reading a book called  _A Tale of Two Cities._ Sam had shown it to him when he complained of boredom. Lucifer found himself confused about the plot-line. He had no idea when this book was taking place. So he put the book down and researched it further. 

After finding out it was during the French Revolution he was able to read it without feeling lost. But he found himself lost, the last time he looked at the clock was at nine in the morning, somehow it was two in the afternoon and he was more than half way done the book. He tagged his page, then got up to find something to eat.

Dean, Sam and Blake were out on a food run, so the four Archangels were mingling in the bunker. Lucifer found that Cas was with his guinea pigs and that Michael and Gabriel were deep in a game of chess. He laughed lightly at how domestic this all was, for all of them.

He would have never thought two Archangels and the littlest angel Castiel, to be with humans, in a human bunker, reading books, playing chess and having pet guinea pigs.

 _But this is much more preferred._ Lucifer thought as he raided the pantry for cereal. He got the bowl and the milk for the meal and began to measure out the quantity he desired.

As he was eating, he felt the pressure of the air change. The air felt hot and heavy.

"We're home!" Dean shouted loudly.  _Must have been the garage._ Lucifer thought. He spooned more cereal into his mouth as Sam set the bags on the counter. 

"Blake," Dean shouted. "You cannot carry all of the bags at once." Lucifer heard Dean shout.

"Watch me, Winchester!" He heard the raven hunter shout back. Sam shook his head and began to unpack and restock the shelves. Lucifer hurried with his lunch and put his dishes away before helping Sam.

Lucifer was putting away the eggs when he saw the state that Blake got herself into.

Blake was holding three bags in each hand and an additional three were hanging off of each arm. She also had one plastic bags handle between her teeth. Lucifer reached out to take some of the weight away, but she growled at him. She waddled over to the counter, picked her head up, set the bags on the counter and then shouted,

"And you thought I couldn't do it." 

"How old are you?" Dean retorted with a smile as he brought in cases of soda.

"Considering how you are acting," Cas said as he walked in, "I would say that of a five year old." Blake looked at Cas and said,

"No, I'm four." Cas squinted his eyebrows then shook his head. Dean and Blake walked back to the Impala to continue to unload the cases of beer and soda. Lucifer continued to unpack one of the bags.

"Hey Luci," He heard his formal vessel say. He turned and saw Sam holding a loaf of bread. "Catch?" He asked. Lucifer nodded and held his hands up. Sam tossed the loaf of bread to him, which the angel caught. The two of them continued to unpack and throw foods at each other to put them away. Lucifer put away the last of the canned peaches when he felt the air change again. 

It was stronger this time. The air felt heavier and hotter than before. Lucifer felt something constrict in his chest as he felt the air pressure change for the second time. He grasped his chest, not sure what he was feeling or why he was feeling it. 

Lucifer felt himself gasp for air that he did not need. He could hear his heart pounding.  _Not right._ He thought in desperation. He snapped his fingers and his breathing and beating heart were back to their normal rate. 

 _What just happened?_ He thought. He shook the thought away as he saw Dean and Blake rejoin them in the kitchen. 

"Hell of a storm brewing," Dean commented as he bent down to stow the beer. 

"I think a tornado is forming." Blake said, hanging Dean the next case of beer. 

"Nah," Dean shook his head, "Too early for tornado season."

"Have you seen the sky?" Blake said, now putting the soda away, "It looks like vomit colored green and the winds are picking up."

"Should we prepare for a tornado?" Sam asked to the general crowd. 

"Most of the bunker is underground," Cas stated. "And besides, you have angels looking out for you."

"Yeah," Gabriel said as he appeared next to Sam, startling his mate. "We won't let a storm harm you."

*

An hour passed after the discussion of a tornado in the kitchen. Lucifer could feel the air around him brewing something dangerous. He could feel the sky waiting to take action and lead the winds and lightning to battle on the flat soil of Earth. 

For the last fifteen minutes, thunder has rolled and boomed its way closer to the bunker. The seven of them were watching the local news, waiting to see what would become of the storm. 

"Can't you just tell from the air?" Dean asked the angels. 

"We can predict what is happening right now," Gabriel started.

"But we cannot conclude what will happen." Michael finished. 

"You humans can accurately depict the path a storm will take and how long it will last. You know the weather better than we do." Cas said as they watched another report of what to do in case of a storm. 

" _A massive supercell is forming over the area,"_ The meteorologist said on the T.V. " _The path of the storm is predicted to head North-East. There are predicted wind speeds between thirty and fifty miles per hour. The hot air is rising up to the storm cloud and might take on the form of a tornado. Please be aware of  glass windows. Get to a low point in your house and turn off your heater and electric appliances to insure maximum safety..."_

The seven of them ignored the rest of what he was saying. 

"Should we go out and watch it?" Sam asked. 

"That would be a very stupid thing to do." Cas reprimanded him. Sam rolled his eyes and stood up, Blake and Dean following.

"It is part of being human, Cas. Watching storms as they roll in." Dean said to his mate.

"And we do have our instincts to tell us when it is time to retreat." Blake offered to Michael. The four Archangels looked at each other and sighed, cleat that the humans wanted to watch the storm. 

The flock, minus one, walked to the roof of the bunker. Dean was the one to open the top hatch, then climb to the howling winds. Lucifer was the last up. He looked and saw that the sky was a mixed color of dark grey, burnt orange and sickly green. 

The wind hit Lucifer and he was taken aback by the sheer force that nature had. They watched as trees were blown back by the winds and how power-lines were ripped from the ground. Blake and Sam's hair were blowing back violently as a new wave of wind hit them. Dean cheered when he had to take a step back to re-balance himself. 

"Why do you humans do this?" Michael shouted over the winds.

"Because it makes us feel alive!" Blake shouted back to him. Lucifer was feeling the tightening in his chest again. He felt thrilled and terrified at the same time. He could hear his heart beating inside his vessel.

Lightning stuck in the distance, lighting the sky momentarily. The angels and the humans watched at the storm formed. 

"Look," Sam shouted, pointing in the distance. Following his gaze, they saw rain heading for them. 

"Maybe we should go inside." Cas suggested in an ordering tone. Dean and Blake nodded their heads. The angels and humans made their way back to the bunker.

Except for Lucifer.

He stood, rooted to the spot, looking at the storm, the rain and the lightning in fear.

His heart jumped in his throat. He clutched his chest, trying to breathing back to normal. 

Then the hail came. 

It pelted the ground and bunker around him. He was protected by the spans of his wings, but he could still feel the force of the hail hit him. 

"Lucifer get in here!" He heard Michael shout. Lucifer choked on the air around him. He grasped his throat and fell to the ground. He felt arms grab him and pull him away from the storm and into the bunker. 

He heard voices call to him and felt people grabbing him, pulling him close. 

Lucifer struggled against what was grabbing him.

"He is having a panic attack." He heard someone call out to him.

"Lucifer, listen to me."

 _LISTEN TO ME, SON!_ He heard scream in his head. Lucifer gasped for air and fought harder than ever.  _No,_ he thought,  _I haven't done anything._

"You are right, Luci." He heard a voice say. He must have shouted it out loud. He felt hands grasp him and hold him close. The suffocating force of Michael. 

 _Lucifer! Don't make me cast you into Hell!_ He could see it. The memory, he and his brother fighting. He felt the force of Michael's Grace barrel into him. Lucifer screamed his True Voice loudly and threw his brothers and the humans away from him. Lucifer stood and faced the Winchesters, Blake and his brothers.

"I didn't do...didn't do," He said quickly. He panted for air, but found none. "I can't...I can't...go back...I am... I'm trying." The loudest flash of lightning struck over the bunker and the entire room flashed. He could see himself fighting his brother. He heard the hail pounding on the bunker walls, but he could feel, in his memories, the feeling of the heat and ice in hell, burning his wings. 

"Lucifer. We-" Lucifer turned to Sam, who was trying to help him. Lucifer took a step back and screamed,

"I have been cast into hell to many times!" He flashed a bit of Grace at Sam as a warning to stay away. He felt wings wrap around him, in attempt to comfort him, but Lucifer saw it as an attack. He grabbed the wings and pushed away. 

"Get the humans out of here, Gabriel!" Castiel shouted. The Messenger beamed them away. Lucifer backed away as Michael and Castiel stood up. 

"We want to help you, brother!" Michael said softy. Another flash of lightning struck and the boom came. He could feel the wind through the walls of the bunker. 

 _Brother! Please!_ He heard in his mind. Lucifer grabbed his ears and screamed. He felt the walls shake around him. He needed to escape, escape before he was cast into Hell again, for the third time. 

 _The humans have that saying,_ Another voice called to him,  _Third times the charm._

"Shut up!" He screamed to the voice in his head. He felt his legs give out. Thunder clapped around them, lights flashed, wind howled and hair pounded around them all. He felt another Archangel join. He looked up and shouted to his brother,

"Gabriel, I killed you." He screamed again, pushing a wall of Grace around to shield him. "I blew you up, Castiel." He pulled on his hair, anything to get the voice out of his head. "I made you cast me into Hell!" He bellowed to Michael. Thunder shouted overhead again. He put one of his hands on the ground and screamed his True Voice loud enough to make any humans ears bleed.

*

Penny looked at the screen on the projector and continued to take notes. 

 _"Please excuse this announcement,"_ The overhead announcer said. Students and teachers looked at the speaker system in the class and held their breathe, waiting for the call. " _Due to the weather, we ask for all students and teachers to return to their sleeping quarters. Should a tornado occur, please get to the basement of the dorms. Please do not leave the campus."_

Penny was packing up when the announcer said 'due to the weather.' She got up swiftly and threw on her rain coat. 

"Sucks to be you, Penny." Her friend called. "You have to walk over to Johnson."

"Shut up, Tanya." She retorted. Penny knew that the safest place for her was not in the campus, but in the bunker. And she cold get there.

That is if she could make it to her dorm room without being killed. 

She raced to the door and could see her building. She looked and saw that some students were fighting their umbrella's.  _That's out of the question._ Penny concluded. She pulled her hood up and ran. 

Rain splashed on her face as she ran for her dorm room. She felt her hackles rise on the back of her neck before the lightning struck the earth. She gasped in terrible awe when she could see the tornado.

It was big, black and heading right for all of them. She looked around and saw that all the students but her were inside. Lightning flashed again and she felt human instinct taking over. 

She ran faster and reached the building. She scanned her key card and raced to her room. She shoved a new set of clothes in her bag. She heard the hail coming. If she knew anything about storms, that meant that the tornado was coming. She reached the door and whispered the Latin phrase,

"Me usque ad domum meam," The door knob glowed and the door swung open. Penny jumped into the light and shut the door. The door slammed shut and lightning struck again. 

The storm was worse here. But here it seemed that the storm was taking place inside. She opened the door of her and Lucifer's room and began to run to the main room. As she ran she heard the words,

"Me into hell." Penny could feel her blood run cold. She ran faster. When she got to the main room she saw Gabriel, Castiel and Michael standing around Lucifer, who was on the ground. 

Everything moved in slow motion. She ran for Lucifer as the thunder shouted loud enough for people to hear miles away. She saw Lucifer grab the ground and the scream. Penny stumbled forward and she could feel blood run down her ears. But she launched herself in front of the three advancing Archangels and the one on the ground. She spread her arms out in as much of a threatening a gesture as a human could make against three Archangels. 

Penny growled at them and then threw herself on the Archangel.

*

Lucifer felt arms around him. He was going to throw them off when he heard,

"Luce. Luce. It's okay." He felt the voice's arm squeeze him in a calming manner, not a threatening one. He could see the world begin to right itself. "I've got you." The voice said. He felt hands in his hair pull him closer to the voice. "You're okay. You're okay." The voice kept saying. He was panting, gasping for air.

"Breathe Luce, breathe." The voice said. He tried to, he really did. "They are not going to hurt you. You are not going back to that place. I won't let you, never let them." He heard the voice promise. He felt the suffocation ease slightly. "Focus on me, Luce. Focus on me." He breathed in the scent of rain and berries. "You are safe. Safe, here with us. With me."

Lucifer exhaled slowly, and the world focused back to normal. He looked up at the person holding him and saw that it was Penny. He felt his lip quiver and burried his head in her chest and cried. 

*

Penny held him through the the panic attack and the flashback he must have seen. She felt his breathing ease and smiled when he looked up. She did not expect him to hide his face in her chest and cry. But she was damned if she would not hold him through this too.

She rocked him back and forth and ran her hand down his back. The thunder sounded again and Lucifer shook with fear. 

Then the angel began to glow. Penny had to close her eyes when it got to bright. When the light died, she was holding a Lucifer that was five years old.

"His Grace is trying to heal itself in this younger form." She heard Cas's voice say. She gathered the crying Lucifer in her arms and said,

"You weren't really..." She left the thought hanging. 

"Never again," Michael said looking at his little brother. He reached his hands to try and comfort him. Lucifer flinched visibly and Penny turned her body to put herself between Lucifer and the angels for the second time that day. She growled at them again and said with malice,

"Then do you not know how to handle a panic attack. The last fucking thing you do is corner them." The three of them looked taken aback. "Now, if you will excuse us, we are going to wait out the storm." She turned without waiting for their permission and walked swiftly to the room she shared with Lucifer. She shut the door and set Lucifer down. 

He cried for her to return. She kissed his forehead and grabbed a towel from one of the drawers.

"I am going to dry you off, change my clothes and then I will hold you for as long as you desire." She slowly put the towel around Lucifer and rubbed his head. He closed his blue eyes and tears began to fall. Penny felt her heart break at something so pure, being so sad. Penny rubbed more and ripped her shirt off. She was standing with a bra on in front of her boyfriend who was now a child. Penny put on a sweatshirt and removed her bra from under her sweatshirt. She cast it aside.

She quickly changed her underwear and pulled on sweatpants. She turned and saw that Lucifer had his eyes closed the whole time. She smiled and gathered the Archangel into her arms and got under the covers. 

"It is okay to cry, Luce." She said gently. That was all it took. The floodgates in the tiny angels eyes eyes opened. He howled and spoke in a language she could not understand. She held him close and whispered promises in his ears. 

"Could you groom them?" He whispered through the tears. Penny knew what he was talking about.

"I can't, it will burn my eyes." Lucifer shook his tiny head and suddenly there was a single pair of white wings from his back. Penny could not believe what she was seeing. Angel's wings, with her own eyes. 

"Please." He whimpered. Penny reached out with hesitance and touched the white fluffy wings. When her hand connected to them she saw in her mind something horrible.

Lucifer was in hell, cold. Penny looked around and saw the darkness and evil that hell had. She could see ice and hail form around Lucifer and herself. She saw as the darkness wrapped their way around Lucifer. And then Penny was back in the present with the child Lucifer. She could feel tears running down her own face. She hugged Luce tighter and said,

"Never again. I promise you that." Lucifer cried into Penny's chest for another hour. He cried himself to sleep that night. Penny stroked his white wings. Then, she felt her hackles rise. 

She turned and saw God, standing in her room, looking at the two of them. Penny rolled over and protected Lucifer with her own body.

"You did this." She whispered. "Look what you did. You destroyed your family."

"I did." God said quietly. "That is why I am beyond grateful that you have given them a second chance. That all my angels have a second chance." Penny looked at God and rolled back to her side, still stroking Lucifer's wings.

"Why can I see them?"

"I gave you and Blake a gift. I feared that something like this might happen so I made you more durable to the angelic abilities." Penny nodded. God walked closer to the bed and noted that Penny looked like a snarling wolf, protecting a family.

He reached His and out and healed her ears.

"Thank you." He said before vanishing. 

*

Lucifer felt his wings grow as well as his body. He tucked them away quickly before he blinded Penny. In a flash he was back to his adult form, still in Penny's embrace. 

"Thank you." He whispered into her chest. She kissed his hair and said,

"You are welcome." He felt fingers pull his head up slowly. He looked into her brown eyes. "You are never going back there, do you understand." Lucifer looked down and muttered,

"There is nothing you can do to stop my brothers if they want to." Penny chuckled at that and Lucifer looked up.

"Luce, before I got to you, I threw myself between your brothers and you."

"They could have killed you."

"I would have haunted their asses." Lucifer laughed weakly.

"The would have burned your bones."

"You think that is the only piece of me that is lying around?" She muttered. They laughed together for a short moment. Lucifer flopped back on the humans chest. He listened to her heartbeat. He sat up suddenly,

"Didn't I make you deaf with my True Voice?" He asked. Lucifer raised his hand to heal the damage he had done but was stopped by her hand,

"Apparently your Dad predicted something like this might happen. He gave Blake and I...resistance against your powers. He healed what hurt." She paused and smiled. "After I yelled at him." Lucifer raised his eyebrows.

"You yelled at God?" Penny nodded. Lucifer sighed and lay back on the bed. 

"I think we have to go back and talk to the others." Penny suggested. Lucifer pulled himself closer to her. "Come on. They are your family and while their methods sucked, they were trying to help you." 

Lucifer muttered something before getting up. Penny got off of the bed and held Lucifer's hand. She kissed his head. 

"I promise." She said. "We'll get through it." She opened the door and walked to the bunker's main room. "Together."


End file.
